Cherry Blossom Fireworks
by Camilla-chan
Summary: She was waiting, for some one who will never come. Until he came, and he saw the beautiful cherry blossom that she was, broken by someone. Even though, she killed his beloved sensei. He could not help loving her; SakxDei
1. Prequel

_She was waiting, for some one who will never come. Until he came, and he saw the beautiful cherry blossom that she was, broken by someone. Even though, she killed his beloved sensei. He could not help loving her, she was a broken flower be for she bloomed. Hurt the same way he was…_

(It's the summery/prequel, well any way hears my first fan fiction. Please review.)

.:xXx:.

The young kunoichi starred out the window, the paint was slowly chipping way. 'I need to fix that.' she gave in to a sigh. As the sunset into a pale pink, then a fiery orange, to a deep coal black. Her thoughts wonder to the day at the hospital, more people came in than usual that day…

Today ninja came flooding in with injures galore. But all of them were knocked out, so they couldn't fill out a report, and had similar injures. Everyone thinks it was a planed assault on hidden leaf ninja. Few even thought it's the work of Oroichmaru…

Suddenly, a bang that was as loud as a thunder clap came form the front door. Quickly she grasped in to the pouch that was fasten to her slender thigh. As her short, pink, hair moved with her. With her small frame, and delicate face you would think she wasn't that strong. But, you're dead wrong, she could make a 10 feet wide, 5 feet deep crater with her fist. She was a superb medical ninja; some say she surpassed her master, the fifth Hokage.

Anyway she sprung up and took a defense fighting stance. As two men, both had a black on with some red (they were moving to fast for her to see). One sent what seemed to be a clay bird towards her head. But, the kunoichi was too occupied by his partners, with an orange swirling mask, to see it coming. Then as she turned her head it explodes with just enough force to knock her out.

.:xXx:.

So how was that? I know it was short, but I need to know if it sounds right. Plus it was more of a prequel to the story. Reviews are much needed. Thanks for reading. .


	2. wake up blossom

Hi, guys and girls. I so happy you guys like my story. It fills me with joy. Also I was wondering if I should have Hinata get kidnap to (because in my story Naruto and Hinata are girlfriend/boyfriend). Yes or no, please vote.

_Disclaimer: I'm 14 in the 8__th__ grade, what do you think? _

.:xXx:.

"So, is the girl up," a disembody voice whispered.

The pink hair girl eyes started to open then closed quickly, as if to shut out the white blinding light.

"No, she," the new voice stopped. Turned to the half-awake girl, studied her then turned back to the first man.

"…still asleep, I will get you when she comes around, yeah." the first voice continued.

"Very well, Deidara, I trust you won't kill her, at least until she's no use to us" the demoniac voice said in an eerie tone. "But hopefully she will join us."

'_Like hell I'm going to join them, they ruined Sasuke-kun's life and hunting Naruto down!'_

She was too wrapped up in her own thought that she didn't hear the figure named Deidara approach. "Kunoichi, I know your up, and now I can do whatever I want with you"

With that sentiment her eyes opened and widened with fear and disgust. "What did you say? Is this because I killed your comrade, or do you guys need a medic?"

Deidara step back and blinked, '_Wow, she smart, brave, and now that I think about it has a great body. She will make a great addition, but she killed S__asori. Oh well leader wants her," _and with that he picked her up bride style for she was still heavily injured.

She blush at the sudden contact, '_Wow, he's ripped," _but she quickly brushed that thought aside, _"I wonder if there going to use me to get Naruto, or make me do there ever wish," _she shudder at the thought.

.:xXx:.

Well I will try to make the chapter longer but I haven't had time to up load lately (because I was ground one week, then another week I was banned from the computer for a week, so I would have made but then I got writers block) so my life sucks. Anyway I hope you're not mad. Plus if you have ideas please sent them.

Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. who is this?

I am so sorry that I have not updated, if you really want me update just send me a ton of messages

**I am so sorry that I have not updated, if you really want me update just send me a ton of messages. This chapter has what is going on in hidden Leaf, so enjoy.**

'Thoughts' "talking" _'inner self talking to outer' __Flashbacks _

.:xXx:.

Sakura felt him sway to the beat of his footsteps.

"Girl, un, how did someone like you beat as small as you beat Danna, un." Deidara asked no to kindly.

"Myname is Sakura, and who is this 'Danna' person.'' Sakura retorted.

"Sasori, un"

"I won't lie, I had help and luck."

"So you're nothing special, un, just a ninja that depends on others, un." The bomb master said in disgusted tone.

"No, it was a very strong opponent, or did you forget that I was the one that created anti-venom to his super poison." Stated the pink haired, medial ninja.

"I you say so, un, lets see your medial prowess, un." In a evil tone which sent shivers down her spine.

"What" the kunoichi questioned. Deidara opened the door to she assumed was the medical ward. Suspire took her over face as she look to see….

.:xXx:.

"Were you Sakura-chan!" called the 'future Hokage,' "How could someone kidnap her, she's an ambu medical nin. They are trained to avert being captured."

"Dope, who are you talking about?" asked a jet black haired teen about 17 years old.

"Teme, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with you _new _team." Naruto asked as he wiped around red chakra leaking out. He is features becoming more fox like.

"Relax, I came back because I come to terms with my obsession with my," he cringed the word, "brother." Then he put out his hand protectively in front of him.

"Don't care, your going to the Hokage." In addition, with that Naruto dragged Sasuke down Hokage Mountain. Meanwhile Sasuke thought 'when did he get so smart, and he's respecting the Hokage, that's a first. Plus who's this person their looking for. She is close to Naruto and strong to be an ambu medical nin, it could be, no, she is to weak…' his train of thought was broken when Naruto and him reached Hokage tower. Naruto knocked on the big oak door.

"Come in" said a surprisingly sober Hokage, her amber eyes looked on with a hidden sadness, "report."

"Cat has not been found yet, and no trace except some white clay. But Uchiha Sasuke has returned." Naruto answered in a cold monotone.

"Uchiha, why have you come back? No lying!!" Demanded the fifth Hokage.

"I figured I could become more powerful here, here's prove." He throw a severed head towers the blonde haired woman, it was white, and had black hair.

"How did you…."

"Now can I rejoin the village?"

"Um, yes but only if you: one, you get three weeks of full ambu guard, two, your not allowed out of the village for two years, and during those years you always stay with ambu or higher. After that you only get B or below missions for six months, understand" she announced in her best Hokage voice.

"Hai" the raven-haired, teen answered.

Just then, a jounin entered, "Hokage-sama" in an out of breath voice "the…"

.:xXx:.

"O-my-god, whose this and how did they get so banged up!" Sakura exclaimed for Deidara arm. Then she noticed the leaf headband. The figured looked like she went to a lumberjack mill and back five times she or he was unrecognizable and losing blood fast. Sakura when in to medic mode and her hands glowed a light green, she set to work.

.:xXx:.

Three hours later

Sakura fainted from blood lost Deidara caught her right before she hit the ground. The injure figure now was in stable condition, her breathing was a little raged, just like Sakura's. The unidentified person had bluish-black hair she was now wearing a blue paper hospital gown.

Meanwhile Deidara was contemplating how powerful the cherry blossom real is, 'surpasses the Hokage, and she pretty, just like art, no I can't be thinking that way'

'_You know you like her'_

'No I don't '

'_Yes you do' _

'Go away!!'

.:xXx:.

**How was that, oh Deidara-kun in denial. So who is the mystery person? A cookie for anyone who guess right, although you probably know who it is. Please give me some suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned Naruto? **


	4. You're Married!

_Wow I can't believe how long it's been 2 years. Well here's an overdue up date. This one is for __**Ryn729**__, samurifox25, __**TeenageCrisis**__, blueRAYE13, __**mew luchia**__, Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko, __**gothic satan-wolf,**__ XxBirdxOfxHermesxX, __**red-dragon93551,**__ for putting up with my lameness and reading my story thanks guys! Also remember Sakura is about 21, 22, in this fic. _

.:xXx:.

_Sakura fainted from chakra loss Deidara caught her right before she hit the ground. The injured figure now was in stable condition; her breathing was a little raged, just like Sakura's. The unidentified person had bluish-black hair; she was now wearing a blue paper hospital gown._

.:xXx:.

2 Hours before

Sakura wiped her forehead with her arm. Sakura stopped the bleeding and healed the worst of the wounds. But they weren't out of the woods yet. The lesser wounds, although not lethal by themselves, together could be and some of them were infected, and needed to be dealt with quickly. Also Sakura chakra reserves were dangerously low; she couldn't risk using up anymore.

But, she had to, because the person in front of her was Uzumaki Hinata, her friend. A friend I might add that is with child, it seems that Hinata's body diverted her chakra to keep the baby safe. So she had to or both Hinata and the baby would die.

.:xXx:.

Present

"Hokage-sama," the jonin yelled not noticing Sasuke, or Naruto, "the Hyuga heiress, Uzumaki Hinata has been kidnap!" It was deadly quite then….

"HINATA BEEN KIDNAPED!" Naruto yelled and started to pace the room, muttering to himself having a nervous breakdown, and then he started to yell at the very stress Hokage that they need to mount a rescue immediately! Of course Sasuke had to make it all better by having a dead pan look then smartly commenting on the fact, "You got married?!" in a very un-Uchiha way. All in all it took three teams of jonin, five teams of chunin, and a _very _tried, pissed and stress Hokage to break up the ensuing fight. Placing both children, ah-hem 'men', under house arrest.

(_Sorry about breaking up the serious mood but that's how I see Naruto acting, and Sasuke finding out Naruto got married. I think that would be one of the few things that would set him off balance.)_

.:xXx:.

Deidara watched as the captive medic was awaking up. She held her hand to her head as she got up. Deidara got off his perch on the wall to go over until he stood over the kunoichi. "Your finally up, un. Just to let you know you friend is ok."

That's went he started to feel the murderess waves coming from the pink haired wonder. As she got up and turned around. "Who did that to Hinata?" She pointed a finger at his chest, not caring that he was stronger and had chakra (unlike her at the moment), and she was his captive. Deidara didn't even flinch went he answered her. "The zombie twins, un."

Sakura glared with all the hatred she could muster, and that was a lot at the moment. "Who?"

Deidara looked bored, but in fact was very taken with how she seem to think she was in charge here. Although he did answer her incase what little chakra she recovered was in fact enough to drive him though a wall. "The zombie twins, un. Kanzut and Hindan, although they hate to be called that, un."

Sakura glared then almost rudely said, "Take me to her, and did you know she's 14 weeks pregnant." The blonde looked taken back at that. "No we didn't," he recovered from the shock and decide to show little Miss medical nin who's boss.

"But I would like it if you didn't speak to me with that tone, un." He started to back her into the wall Sakura face lost some rage went she realized that she was alone, with him, with her back literally against the wall. His arm blocked her escape route, his face millimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath against her ear went he said, "Remember I'm in charge, un." Deidara pushed off the wall and motioned her to follow him.

.:xXx:.

The pair made it to the infirmary without another mishap. Hinata was still out, but she and the baby were stable. Sakura gave them some medicine, and rewrapped her bandages. The whole time Deidara watch from the door with his arms folded and foot against the wall. After she was done Deidara took her to the kitchen, she got some food. When she tried to go back to her room Deidara grabbed her arm, "You have to see someone before you go back, un." The blonde bomber tried to pull the medical-nin she shrugged him, "I can walk by myself thank you."

Deidara put his hands up and said "fine" in his most insolent tone. And lead the way down though many turns and hall ways, Sakura tried to memorize it, but there were too many turns. Deidara sarcastically bowed and said, "Go ahead, Leader-sama is waiting, un." As soon as she walked in her head held high with pride, Deidara followed knowing that she wasn't going to walking out with her head held high, quite the opposite actually.

.:xXx:.

_Its short I know. But hey at least I updated! Ideas are still welcome. Review, it's my life blood and as you can tell if I don't get enough reviews I forget about the story! But thanks and sorry to the people that alright reviewed, it fills me with joy to read them! _


	5. Save Konoha by becoming a trader

_I know what you guys are thinking, hey first she doesn't upload for 2 years and now she uploaded two chapters in one day this is nuts! Well I got in a writing mood. _

.:xXx:.

_Deidara sarcastically bowed and said, "Go ahead, Leader-sama is waiting, un." As soon as she walked in her head held high with pride, Deidara followed knowing that she wasn't going to walking out with her head held high, quite the opposite actually._

.:xXx:.

"Haruno Sakura," a disembodied voice boomed, "it's a great pleasure to meet you. You, the one who surpass the Hokage in every way. I propose a deal."

Sakura cut him off, "What kind of deal?" Deidara eyebrow shot up, _she thinks that she can cut leader-sama off?__** You know it turns you on! **__Shut up! _Leader's booming voice brought him back from his musings.

"Silence! I will not be spoken to that way!" leader's voice calmed down some, "Now here are your two chooses, one you join the Akatsuki of your own free will and we will sent the Hyuga heiress back, or you could decline, and both the Hyuga heiress and yourself stay prisoners, and you still have to do everything we ask."

Deidara smirked, they all knew that she was going to join without trying to get out of it, that's why they kidnapped the Hyuga, and there was the bonus that they both were close to the nine tail brat. They were still trying to capture him even though Orochimaru killed the container for the five tails, making it impossible to seal them. But she didn't know that.

Sakura stay silence the whole time, the gears' of her mind turning, on the one hand Hinata need a proper medical staff, but then she needed to join the Akatsuki to get her there and that wouldn't protect Naruto from this temes. Then again if she joined the she could sabotage their plans, unless they have countermeasures for that. All the outcomes of her choice spun around in her head.

Leader's voice once again broke the silence, "take your time to deicide, meanwhile you can stay by the Hyuga's side." His barely visible shadow motioned to the door. Deidara bowed his head in respect and lead the now totally confused medical-nin.

Deidara smirked at Sakura, "I'm glad to see how far you fallen, un. No matter what you chose you're a trader to your beloved village, un." Sakura glared, "You're a teme. You know that, right." Her voice aged with the choice she now had to make. Deidara just smirked, "I'll be out here," and whispered in her ear, "and you have no idea about me. So don't judge me." He took his post at the door as our bewilder kunoichi walked in.

.:xXx:.

Deidara had his muscular arms folded, his leg on his knee, his head down and eyes closed. He was thinking about the pink hair girl who stole his dana away.

_Why do I keep playing with her, un? __**You like her, she strong, beautiful, and you like her attitude, un. **__No that's__not I play with her to get her back, un. Ya that's right, un. She's going to wish she never met me, un.__** That's not it you love her, Dei-chan and Sakura sitting-"**_

.:xXx:.

With Sakura she was looking at Hinata, she was biting her lip. She was thinking about her choices, or at least she was trying to. But if fact her thoughts, without her permission of course, kept wondering back to what Deidara said "_and you have no idea about me. So don't judge me." _So what did that mean? She dragged her fingers though her hair. _Argh, why does it matter? _She inwardly cursed, _**because you like him. **_She frowned, _since went inner? I don't like him!__** Yes you do, don't dine it. **_

Knock. Her head turned to the door.

.:xXx:. 

"Deidara," the blonde looked up to see his least favorite person in the world, Uchiha Itachi.

"What do you want, un." His voice was filled with contempt.

Itachi ignored the tone of Deidara's voice, "I'm here to see if the kunoichi wanted to spar with me."

The bomber glared, "you know she hasn't made up her mind yet, un. And did Leader-sama approve this, un."

"Hn." Itachi just knocked on the door and came in. "Spar with me." He ordered. Sakura's eyes turned to steel, she might not know what to do with the deal, but she knows how to deal with smart ass Uchiha. "You're on, Uchiha." She got some of her pride back and followed Itachi out, glared as she pasted Deidara, who just pointedly ignored both of them.

.:xXx:.

"Here" Itachi pointed at a spot in an open training felid, and then throw a kunai pouch. "Begin."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice; she secured the pouch, closed her eyes and ran straight for Itachi. Her punch connected, but not to Itachi but a log, the log was sent flying into a tree. So she looked for him using chakra waves as a form of echo location, like Kakashi taught her to avoid being caught in his genjutsu, went she felt a cool kunai to her neck.

"Good you have some skill, now listen to what I have to say." Of course she did want to listen and she elbowed him in the stomach, and unwisely opened her eyes. She was caught in a genjutsu, it looked like the training field, but it had Itachi in front of her. "Don't." he command went she tried to dispel it. In his Uchiha voice, "Now listen carefully, there is a way to save Uzumaki Naruto." Now that made her stop.

"Why would you want to do that? You hate Konoha! You showed that went you murdered your clan and ruined Sasuke's life!" she shut up went Itachi appeared in front of her.

His Sharingan blazing, in a very un-Itachi way whispered, "I did that for my village! Now listen Orochimaru killed the five tails so we can't seal the nine tails. So if you agree to join on the premise that if we return Lady Hinata and leave Uzumaki alone they will agree. That's how you can save Konoha!" he breathed in and out, he hadn't lost his temper like that since he found out he had to murder his clan. Went he was calm again and said, "Now I'm going to release the jutsu and we going to spar hand to hand for awhile so the other members don't get noisy."

Itachi released the jutsu, Sakura looked bewilder until Itachi came at her, the spared for 20 minutes. Then he took her back to the infirmary. After he was far enough away he shook his head ever that kunoichi broke his prefect cover that not even other Konoha nin could, just by some simple accusations. He defiantly was going to watch her.

Sakura head was spinning, Deidara and Itachi both weren't as they seemed, there was a way to save Naruto and Hinata, but it involved going against everything she knows. Her body was tried and her mind was a mess. So she just curled up and fell asleep on the empty hospital bed to cope.

.:xXx:.

_A lot has happen in this chapter! And I hope I'm not going to fast, so review to quell my fears. Suggestions are much appreciated. Also please tell me if Itachi to out of character, I know he was but it's just he wants what best for Konoha, and Sakura hit all the major nerves. I wanted to show that Itachi has a hard time with what he did, and I thought if he was trying to help Sakura but she goes off then he would snap after keeping that secret for so long. So ya there is my reasoning behind his ocness. By the way I think everyone has an inner so that's why Deidara has one. = ) _


	6. You're Alive? And I accept

_Sakura head was spinning, Deidara and Itachi both weren't as they seemed, there was a way to save Naruto and Hinata, but it involved going against everything she knows. Her body was tried and her mind was a mess. So she just curled up and fell asleep on the empty hospital bed to cope._

.:xXx:.

Sakura felt someone shake her shoulder. She slowly opened to see a red head, she whispered "Gaara." Only to be met with a strong hand that shoved her off the bed and unto the wall by her neck. The rude awakening she realized this in fact was not her friend from the sand.

The pink-nin tried to speak went the man harshly spoke against her ear, "We met again, I bet you thought I died." The man looked to be in his late teens, but his voice betrayed him to be older. It was none other than Sasori, but he wasn't a puppet anymore. He added pressure to her neck before releasing her, she fell gasping for air. He impassionedly looked down and said, "Well come on."

The medical-nin glared as she held her neck, "What the hell!!! Your dead, I-ii killed you!" her voice was rasping.

Sasori sent a withering glance back, "Well I'm alive now, and don't make me for the meeting." He yanked on her forearm and dragged her halfway to the meeting before she pulled free and was walking under her own power. The both made it to a dimly lit room where Pein and Konan looked down from the raised desk; Konan was standing wile Pein sat.

Pein looked of a moment, "We would like you to join the Akatsuki." Although he said 'we' had the impression of him saying 'I', and of authority. Sasori gritted his teeth, Pein noticed this and in a monotone with undercurrent of amusement, "You may leave if this displeases you, Sasori." Sasori bowed his head and left to go face Deidara, a conversation he wanted to have in privet, he knew the blonde would piss him off to no end after his death.

Sakura stilled, her mouth agape she nervously swallowed, "Why should I?" Her waving voice countered the affect she was going for.

Pein let himself looked amused, Konan eyebrow shot up, normally only Deidara and Hindan outwardly offended Pein. Pein spoke again, "You have skills we desire, and we are willing to negotiate with you." Sakura thought back to her encounter with Itachi.

_His_ _Sharingan blazing, in a very un-Itachi way whispered, "I did that for my village! Now listen Orochimaru killed the five tails so we can't seal the nine tails. So if you agree to join on the premise that if we return Lady Hinata and leave Uzumaki alone they will agree. That's how you can save Konoha!"_

Our kunoichi inner put her input in, **What do we have to lose?** "I'll accept if, and only if you return Hinata and leave all of Konoha, including Naruto, alone."

Pein eyebrow twitched, this girl was defiantly amusing, although they had nothing extremely important to lose by accepting, so he decide to play with her, "That's big talk, what makes you think your that important?"

Sakura force herself not to flush, and inwardly cursed Itachi, that bastard set her up, "I'm not, but I would rather die than see Konoha weaken," she paused before continuing, "But if you agree to the terms, I will do all that is required of me, everything."

Pein and Konan were pleased by this declaration, it was better than they had hoped for. Pein looked into her eyes to see if there was any wavering, he was glad to see none. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura."

Thus those words sealed her fate.

.:xXx:.

_Review, they feed the dying plot bunnies of this story. No plot bunnies no story. SO review!_

_BY THE WAY IF I WAS MASASHI KISHIMOTO DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING ON __**FAN**_


	7. Trade

_Hey it's Camilla-chan updating (I bet you're all are thinking FINALLY) _

.:xXx:.

_Pein and Konan were pleased by this declaration, it was better than they had hoped for. Pein looked into her eyes to see if there was any wavering, he was glad to see none. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura." _

_Thus those words sealed her fate._

She was shocked, she put up a strong front as Pein called Itachi to guide her though the hid out. There was an awkward silence until Itachi softly almost too softly, "thank you." Then the silence was almost enjoyable, both parties quickly brushed this off. Except for inner Sakura, who was in corner muttering something about hot sexy bad guys.

As the reached a door with a cherry blossom on the door Itachi eloquently swiped his hand to point to it. And made a small bow of his head, "You're room." Sakura had a small blush after she entered, while Itachi was inwardly cursing "_am I __**flirting**__ with her_." As he went to go take a shower, a cold shower.

.:xXx:.

Deidara was planning an epic explosion for the cherry blossoms' room, he was angry at how he doesn't know to feel, his mind was wondering, went there was a knock on the door. He ignored it, it was probably just Tobi, but the knocks came again louder and more agitated, the former Iwa-nin went to the door, Tobi was going to get a thousand deaths if this wasn't important.

"Tobi this bet…." he froze the unmistakable red hair was right in front of him.

Sasori growled, "Why the hell did you keep me waiting!"With the eyes of a deer in front of headlights Deidara floundered and sputtered until the red head saw his former partner was incapable of speech. "Baka, I'm alive get over it."

"How?"

"Leader-sama is very talented; now tell me what has happened."

.:xXx:.

Sakura examined the room: it had dresser, desk, queen size bed, nightstand, and a plain white bathroom that had a standup shower. The walls are white. The dresser, headboards, nightstand, and doors were a dark oak. The pillows, sheets, curtains, and carpet were all an off black with a blood red trim.

_God what depressing colors, _the medical-nin thought. _**Cha, they need to get a new decorator!**_

Sakura looked though the draws, she was reminded she hasn't changed in days let alone shower. So she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She put her dirty clothes in the dirty clothes basket. She took a long hot shower. It gave her time to think of all that had happened.

The cherry blossom changed and slipped in-between the covers, even thought she mind was swirling she fell asleep, a fitful sleep.

.:xXx:.

"Is that enough information for you dana, un?" Deidara finished the debriefing in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I wonder if the Cherry Blossom will…." Sasori's musing was cut off by a message from Pein. "Well that's an unpredicted turn out."

Deidara looked deep in thought, "Yeah, unpredicted, un." His thoughts were even more muddled with thoughts of the newest member. Things just got more confusing in the Akatsuki hideout.

.:xXx:.

Sakura nightmare about the looks of her friends went they found out about her membership, by a loud knocking. Scratch that, the sound of her door being knocked down. Her shinobi training kicked in, she grabbed the kunai underneath her pillow, and went to the door. She swung it opened.

.:xXx:.

_At the gates of Konoha _

The two guards idly chatted; no one was schedule to come through the gates today. They were about to start to discuss the disappearance of two of the most famous kunoichi in the village. When there was a loud pop and smoke covered their area of responsibility. They sprung into action, to find a body in the middle of the smoke. The body was of one of the missing kunoichi, tied up and gagged. A message was sent to the Hokage.

Once the worried/angry husband made it they untied Hinata, and sent her to the hospital. A package was grasped in his hand; a look of fire was on his face.

The content of the package was this, a broken picture of team 7, and a note.

_I think the trade for the Hyuga for the Cherry Blossom was a good one. Haruno is a wonderful addition to our little group, don't you think? Don't worry you and the other members of team 7 will be seeing the stained Blossom very soon._

_ Greeting From, _

_ Akatsuki Leader_

.:xXx:.

_I think that is the best cliff hanger I have ever written. Ok _**this is important**_ I have too many stories going right now. So I have a poll to see which stories I should put on the back burner. So if you want this story to not go on hiatus vote for it ok! _


	8. Chapter 8

I 'm sorry that I haven't updated at all. But life is kind of stressful right now. Plus I haven't had a good plot bunny in a while. So to restart my muse I'm going to redo my stories. (Also almost all my reviews are about my issues with spelling, so hopefully that will get better.) So went I finish my redo I'll post a link to it as a chapter in the original story.


End file.
